KP The Green Wraith: The Green Thief
by movice
Summary: Kim is given a mission to find a thief that is dressed in green and when she starts her mission she meets a woman who just happens to be green.  AU and its a KIGO and its based of the picture The Green wraith by YogurthFrost  Rating is for future chapter.
1. The Mission

This is my first fanfic so bear with me of this short chapter

and if it is not obvious this is an AU of the KP universe which is owned by Disney and all characters that they own are theirs not mine

and thanks for reading my first fanfic

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Mission<strong>

Betty stared at the file that contained the information on the "Green Thief". Dr. Director looked at the list of crimes committed by the mercenary and knew that it had to stop.

Betty sighed and leaned back in her office chair when a knock came from her door. Betty looked at the door and called whoever it was in.

Agent Will Du came in holding a couple of files. He walked over to her desk and set them down and looked at his boss. "Hey Dr. Director, you need to look at this file here." The one eyed woman opened the file to see a detailed plan in sending an agent undercover to catch the Green Thief. "I helped create the plan and I am volunteering for the mission."

Betty glared at her foolish nephew who was always too stuck up to even do the simplest task without quoting the book on proper procedure. She knew better than to ever send him on any mission where he was supposed to be thinking on his feet and making any form of rash decisions. She glared at him, "No; this not the type of mission for you. The only one that I believe has the ability to do this mission is Kim."

"What!" Will exclaimed with obvious disgust, "How is she better than me?"

This upset Betty, "You, are too uptight for any rash decision and you cannot seem to bend or break any rules even if they are the only way to accomplish your mission."

The young agent grumbled and gave a confirmative nod. He turned around and left the room with obvious disdain and slammed the door behind him. As he walked away Betty rubbed her forehead above her good eye. As much as she knew that Kim was the best choice the mission still held a sort of a suicide feel to it.

Betty remembered the first time she met Kim four years ago. It started out as a routine mission when an eighteen year old girl on a similar mission. Since Betty was personally involved she told her fellow agents to stand down while she investigated the scene. She saw the young girl fighting the villain's goons with ease and she was amazed at how easy she took them down. The criminal gave up quite quickly and Betty was able to send in her agents for an easy arrest.

As soon as the criminals were in prison transport Betty went to talk to the young lady and her male sidekick. She learned that their names were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and they were a team who would go out on missions to help people almost like a recreation activity. Betty quickly tried to recruit them and they were skeptical about the idea of working for Global Justice and asked to be given time to think about it. Kim accepted after a few months but her friend, Ron, had a previous engagement with Yamaguchi, a ninja school of monkey ninjitsu.

Kim did many missions for Global Justice and it did not take long for her to go up in the ranks of GJ and be working directly under Betty herself alongside Will Du who she was starting to get fed up with and his over-sized ego. Over the years she became good friends with the red head and was glad to have an agent like her working under her and still be somewhat humble about her incredible feats.

Snapping out of her flashback, Betty picked up her phone and told her secretary, "Get me Kim Possible."

* * *

><p>Please comment and help with any ideas I have a basic plan all ready but any ideas would be helpful<p> 


	2. The Green Beauty

**AN: Sorry for the delay for the update. This is my first story I put online so you must forgive me for the delay. I will try to update faster but between school and all I may take a while. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Kim got ready to go to the club where she was supposed to meet her contact for the Green Thief. Her instructions were to go to a woman who was green and ask for a man named Drakken. The thought of a green woman reminded her to much of the wicked witch of the west from the movie <span>The Wizard of Oz<span>. Putting that thought aside, she got ready in her clubbing dress that's skirt was little too short for comfort but she could never be displeased with the amount of appeal she had from the fellow single individuals, she did not really care which sex they were because with her line of work she had trouble getting in a relationship much less being picky on what gender they were.

As the hour drew near she got into a cab and went to the club where she was supposed to meet the green woman. The line to enter the club was outrageously long and she was glad she had invitation to enter because the club might have closed before she was even able to enter. She went to the door and shown her invitation to the bouncer who looked like someone who was overweight and on steroids, and that was never a good combination.

Kim started to explore the club, looking for the said green woman; she looked over at the dance floor where she took notice a woman in one of the dancing cages. She did not know why but this woman was getting her attention better than anyone has since her high school crush which was a good six years ago. She could not help but walk towards the dancing woman and notice her moves were like a mix of club dancing and martial arts. Her limbs were thrown into the desired location but she snapped them back with precision like a reflex with grace. No matter how erratic her moves were she always seemed in control and observant to her surroundings. Kim could not help but walk to the bar closest to the cage and watch from the stool while enjoying a daiquiri. The woman eventually stopped dancing and went to the bar for a drink for herself.

As the woman sat down Kim noticed that the woman was green! At first she blamed the lights that shined on the cage but when she sat down there was no denying that she had green skin. Kim first thought that it would be a woman dressed in all green but Kim realized that green woman was more 'literal' than she first thought. The woman saw Kim's awestruck face and nearly laughed at the younger green eyed beauty.

"Yes it is all natural and would you, please, wipe that dumb look off your face." The green skin woman said while taking a drink.

"Beautiful," Kim said still in shock at the woman's abruptness.

Obviously Shego did not expect that line from Kim; the woman nearly forgot she was drinking, until her lungs tried to breathe in scotch which turns out is not pleasant. She looked at Kim with questioning eyes and only thought of one question, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Kim tried to recollect her wits and remembered her task but that was pretty much impossible so she just answered the woman's question. "Kim Possible and I just want to know who you are."

"Shego," she answered with a questioning gaze on the younger woman.

Kim wanted to say something intelligent and do her job but there was no way that was happening while she had the looked at the moss hued beauty in front of her.

Shego sighed realizing what kind of stare she was getting. She had no problem with women but this 'girl' was something else. Shego felt the lust that Kim radiated and something about it affected her. Nothing was supposed to affect the green woman but this barely legal girl was something that she has never seen before. Shego could have just turned down the teen right then and there but something was different.

Kim was not the first girl to swoon for the emerald beauty for more than one lesbian has hit on her like any guy would with lame pick up lines or a confession of love at first sight. She found all these attempts cheesy and lacking substance but this red head is the first to just ask for Shego's name. Shego was intrigued enough and ordered two more drinks and started talking to Kim.

They talked for hours on almost any subject. Both complained that they had annoying and overbearing employers who demanded either more than one could handle or something insulting to even a child's ability. Both had their own around the world tale of exotic locations and the sights they saw. From sexy men on beaches and the exotic women swinging on bars across the world, for hours they talked on any subject that came to mind even in their drunken state.

When the bartender informed the drunken duo of it closing soon Shego offered Kim a place to stay while the alcohol wore off. Kim accepted her new friend's proposal and they headed off to Shego's apartment across the street from the bar.

The bouncer at the front of the bar, Mike, saw Shego with the redhead and shook his head as the green goddess was once again walking to her apartment with another stranger. He pitied her but at the same time he noticed that something seemed different about this girl. He walked up to Shego and helped guide them across the street to the apartment complex that happened to be Shego's home. He wanted her to notice him but after she turned him down once he decided to wait for another time when Shego was not drinking her life away.

Kim and Shego were too drunk to even consider doing anything, like walk to Shego's bed to pass out, they collapsed on the sofa in the living room which happened to be the first thing one passed as one enters the house.

Shego woke up with the red head using Shego's chest as a pillow and resting on her right breast. Shego was about to yell at Kim but the sharp pain in her head stopped her from an even worse headache. Kim woke not long after the green woman noticing that the green woman was already awake.

Kim nearly leaped off of Shego as she realized that they just slept together, literally, on Shego's couch. Shego started to laugh at the fellow green eyed wonder at the younger woman's actions. She sat up now relieved of the weight that was lying across her chest. "You know waking up and nearly bolting after you slept with someone could be quite rude and you are such a prude."

Kim was about to retort back when banging started to ring from the door making her head shoot with pain and put her on the defensive. They both instantly took a fighting stance as if a madman was going to come through the door and attack them. As they waited a familiar cry to Shego's ears rang forth, "SHEGO!"

Shego sighed realizing that they were half right in what to expect by a madman was at the door but she still did not want to deal with the annoyance of her employer. She looked at Kim apologetically. Shego sighed, "You need to hide. That is my annoying and demanding boss that just happens to pay well."

Kim stifled a laugh while Shego commanded, "Just hide in my bedroom." Kim arched an eyebrow obviously saying that she did not know where it was. "It is the room right beyond that door;" she pointed across the room. "Just try to be quiet. Please," she pleaded.

Kim nodded and walked across the room into Shego's bedroom. As she closed the door and peered inside she was taken aback by the sight before her. The room was painted with many shades of greens from bright hues to nearly black as they were all mashed together to appear as if one was looking down at a green ocean. The bed was a king size bed with black silk sheets that seemed to ripple across it. The furniture of the room appeared to be a mixture of ancient architect and modern design as if made for that room was a wooden bedside table stained green and a black nightstand on the other side of the bed giving a balance and an offset to the room. The floor was moss green that appeared to be modeled after the walls with its different ripple shades of green across its surface but lighter in colors. A dark antique dresser stood to the left with a giant silverback mirror on top of it. On the right hand side was a closet with a pocket door.

Kim wanted to start looking through Shego's stuff but a yell echoed from the living room that spiked her curiosity. Kim put her left ear to the door and listened to the conversation between Shego and her boss.

"Where were you?" a male voice screamed.

"I was at the bar waiting on the client like you told me to." Shego replied.

"I did not tell you to hook up with some slut and completely ignore your job of looking out for the client!"

"No but the client never showed so how was I supposed to bring him to you if he doesn't show up." Shego retorted with a hint of malice.

"Listen. You will go find the client and apologize for not meeting her last night and then bring her back to me!" He fumed.

"Her?" there was rarely female customers and when there was Drakken usually turned them down.

"Yes it's a female who hired us this time. Her name was Kim Possible I think. I wonder if she is related to the famous Possible who supposedly saved the world with only a buffoon as a sidekick." Drakken started rambling which made Shego roll her eyes.

"Listen Dr. D. I will go find this person and ask her what she wants stolen and get back to you with the details okay." She started to remember the night before and the red headed girl that was right now in her room listening in on the conversation.

"Fine, see you tonight then with the client." His mood changed almost instantly to almost childish glee, "By the way, its karaoke night so why don't you come join us." Drakken smiled with glee at his favorite leisure activity.

"I'll get back to you on that." Shego stated hesitantly.

Drakken left the room and went on his merry way thus bringing a sigh to a frustrated Shego. She looked at her bedroom door and almost laughed at how she pictured the younger girl leaning her head against the door to satisfy her undying curiosity.

Shego quietly approached the door and grabbed the doorknob and quickly jerked it open. With a yelp a startled Kim fell to the ground in front of the green skinned woman. Shego started laughing at the young girl's plight but was quickly silenced at the memory of the girl's name.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked.

"Why are you really here?" Shego questioned back.

"Simple, I want something stolen and you all seem to be my best bet to get it done," Kim started to explain.

"And what could possibly be something that the great Kim Possible would want that she can't get on her own?" Shego felt used at the moment and was not afraid to show her anger.

Kim sighed realizing that the little façade of her only being a relative was not going to work. "Listen. Yes I now work for GJ and I do receive a paycheck from them but they have something of mine and I want it back. I saw your bosses file and I thought that if anyone can do it, it was the Green Thief."

"Uh-huh and you expect me to believe that BS."

"Well it is true and I want my battle suit back and not used as a weapon for some super soldier program." Kim explained

"Wait a minute! You want us to sneak into GJ headquarters and steal a battle suit that does what exactly?" Shego was obviously starting to feel nervous about the job.

"No. I want ya'll to break into the science division and steal back my suit back from overzealous, justice fanatics."

Shego started to laugh at the girl's plight but was now keen to act upon it. "Fine missy I will give my boss the contract and you will get your suit back soon enough. By the way this won't be cheap but we will discuss the price after we hold the suit."

Kim nodded at Shego and stood up. Shego moved without thinking and before Kim could react, Shego embraced Kim with a desperate hug looking for some kind of solace.

Kim was surprised because Shego was mad at her just a few seconds ago and now she was being hugged by the older woman. She looked down to see that the older woman was crying into Kim's shirt. Perplexed Kim asked, "What's wrong Shego?"

"Sorry I thought you were just using me or something. I can't stand to be used again." Shego started to cry harder.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked with concern.

"When I was twelve a meteorite hit the tree house I was in with my brothers. We all survived but it changed us. Not long after the government came and took us away. We were prodded and experimented on by men in lab coats. Two years later we were released to our father who I found out was getting paid for our suffering. Then not a year later we were forced to form a super hero team or go back to being an experiment. Of course we chose to be superheros and we became Team Go," Shego explained.

Kim guided Shego to the couch and sat down with the emerald woman and said nothing. She stroked the older woman's hair and just comforted the older woman. IT took awhile but Shego finally regained her composure and sat up. Shego looked at Kim who had an equally tear streaked face. Both girls curled together feeling each other embrace and feeling a comfort that no person has ever given them before and fell back asleep holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way here is my disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Now this universe is mine because I made it up using the KP universe as a reference and made my own. Now please R&amp;R and when you do tell me more than good job I like input and true opinions from people. Burns accepted and I will look at them and take them into consideration. I do not have a Beta Reader so any story mistakes I make please notify me and I will try to fix them.<strong>


End file.
